


Emotional comfort

by SlingShotMalone



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlingShotMalone/pseuds/SlingShotMalone
Summary: Basically Jeremy has a bad day and gets comforted by his boyfriends.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Emotional comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while I haven't really had any inspiration. I do take requests so If you want me to write anything I will cause Im terrible at coming up with ideas. Anyway enjoy.

Jeremy was having a very bad day. He woke up late, missed the bus and then had to walk in the middle of a thunderstorm, then had 3 pop quizzes in a row for each class period. He was also mostly alone at lunch because micheal had to make up a test, Brooke and Rich both had to stay home for the day, Jake had to meet with the guidance counselor for some reason and Christine had to run lines with some other drama kids so he, jenna and Chloe ate in silence. 

When he was finally allowed to go home he still had to walk because nobody was able to give him a ride. He was exhausted when he finally got home. His dad had to work late and had luckily left some money on the coffee table. He didn’t even change when he got home, he just flopped face first onto his bed and most likely fell asleep there because that was where he woke up. 

He felt someone poke his cheek slightly. He opened his eyes slightly, cringing at the brightness of his bedside lamp. In front of him was Micheal, kneeling down in front of his bed. Jeremy looked to the side slightly to see rich digging around in his backpack for something in the corner. 

He propped himself up on one elbow and scrubbed at his eyes roughly. His limbs felt as if they were being weighed down by his grogginess alone. 

“Hey love, you okay? You seemed odd today” Micheal said softly.

Rich looked behind him when Micheal said this. He picked up something out of his bag and happily made his way to the bed. Jeremy still was groggy and wasn’t fully paying attention. This is why Jeremy flinched when he sat on the other side of the bed.

It was true, Jeremy had been off that day. He was more spacey than usual and didn’t seem very responsive. His mind just felt blank all the time. Rich looked at him with a mixture of worry and confusion. 

“Jer bear you okay?” He asked, reaching a hand out to rub the other boy’s back slightly. 

“Yeah yeah I’m ok just a little.. Off today” He said. “Haven’t been feeling the best” he mumbled slightly, falling backwards to stare at the ceiling.

Rich cooed softly and laid down beside him and turned to bury his face in his neck while wrapping an arm around his waist. Micheal joined the two and cuddled up on the other side of the tall brunette. 

The three stayed like that for a while, Micheal kissing Jeremy’s temple softly every so often and Rich whispering sweet nothings to him. Jeremy was still tired and Micheal and Rich were comfortable enough so the three eventually fell asleep in that slightly awkward position, with Michael's legs dangling off of the side and Rich’s back twisted in a weird way. 

It was nice to say the least, to be cuddled up with his boyfriends after a bad day. It was nice to be with his boyfriends under any circumstances really. So in satisfaction Jeremy contemptly sighed in his sleep.


End file.
